For the Dead
by ShadowPillow
Summary: For the dead of FMA
1. Nina

These are just a bunch of short things for the dead of FMA... enjoy? Oh, and there might be a mixing of third person and first person sometimes. It's mostly intentional.

I do not own FMA.

* * *

><p><strong>Nina<strong>

There once was a little girl who met the Elric brothers.

Her name was Nina.

She lived with her dad; her mom had left long ago.

They had a dog. His name was Alexander.

Then the Elric brothers came to visit. Daddy had been worried about passing some exams.

She told him he could do it. He was her dad; he could do anything.

The older brother had passed his exams. The younger wouldn't eat. He didn't take the second test.

After they left, Daddy asked me to come down with Alexander...

And then there was no Nina anymore.


	2. Hughes

**Hughes**

Elysia had never looked cuter than she did when she was pouting; and there was Gracia too, with that smile I had fallen in love with.

And there was the blood slowly sinking into the ink, the precious picture becoming ruined, tainted by the dead blood of their father.

A voice, speaking through the phone still hanging from the line...

"Hughes! Hughes! Answer me, damn it!"

But there was no answer.

A dead body can not speak.

And the rain fell...


	3. Cain

**Cain**

To us, unknown. Simply a whisper of a name on the wind, spoken through the lips of one who loved.

Cain. The man Rose had loved.

He had been her light, strong and warm...

Death had taken him away from her. But Rose had kept hope. Leto would bring him back.

Leto did not bring him back, because the dead never, ever, come back to life.


	4. Mother

_"Beautiful mother, soft and sweet,_

_Once you were gone we were not complete..."_

...

And we had tried to bring you back, for our own selfish needs...

Can you forgive us?

Can you forgive us for what we did to you?

...

Because we lost everything that day, and there is no turning back.

But how I wish to turn back the clock and be with you again, feel your soft touch, the loving smile...

Mother...


	5. Martel

Martel. A snake chimera. Loyal, but venomous, seeking revenge for those who _murdered _her only kin left. The bastards who had murdered Greed would pay in blood, killed by her own hand. And Kimblee... Kimblee would _suffer_.

But she never got her chance.

The Fuhrer was a homunculus. This was more important than her revenge; she had to tell Ed and Al -

And she told him. She told Alphonse, just as the Fuhrer approached, just as he casually slid his sword between the armor slits...

The Fuhrer was a homunculus. One of those murdering bastards.


	6. Lust

**Lust**

I've always wondered... where do we come from? And where will we go? It's strange how this is my thought when Wrath finally kills me... And this is how I found out.

To go... Leave and never come back. Perhaps this is what I wanted all along, to die like a human.

But there was no human's death for me. I was a homunculus, and now I knew exactly where our kind go...

The Gate stood waiting, hungry for the return of falsely created human flesh.


	7. Alfons Heiderich

**Alfons Heiderich**

Ed had never believed that our world was real, I knew. He was always telling stories, talking nostalgically about his home...

But he thought that we were only a dream he had to escape from. Not real, only -

I coughed blood into my hand. I was going to die soon. I knew that. So why did Ed now tell me to stop working, to die without ever finishing my work?

I walked back to the factory.

Not much time left.

* * *

><p><em>A Few Days Later<em>

* * *

><p>My rockets...<p>

They were going to be used as weapons of war. Ed had been right. Damn it, what was my life for anymore? Everything I had believed in, everything I had worked for, was all terribly wrong. So wrong...

I watch as Ed collapsed to the ground, bullet undoubtedly in his heart.

... My purpose? Maybe he could have one. Maybe I could save _him_, and give him what he had longed after for so long... when I was blind to see it...

And suddenly I knew what to do.

I lurched towards him, slight hint of smeared blood on my cheek. Not much time left... I had to...

I reached him, dragged him to my rocket, my creation. There was only a slight tear in the shirt, where his prosthetic arm was. Nice, Ed, to save yourself like that.

"Wha -? What is this?" Ed glanced around, confused. I smiled at him, then told him.

"I set everything up so you can go home. You can take this second rocket while Eckhart isn't looking. You ready?" I could read his expression, his relief at finally going home. And then when he finally realized what it would mean.

"Wait a minute! I never said I wanted to go!"

"I'm not giving you a choice, Ed." You have to survive.

"Because I'm in the way?" Disbelief, then accusingly. "You're trying to get rid of me." I shook my head.

"We're real, Edward. We're not just part of your dreams like you thought." A sharp intake of breath. "I care, and I make mistakes. I may not live much longer, but I'll still be here." I put my hand on his, my last hope to him. "Just don't forget me."

And there it was. What I had to stay to him.

With a last reassuring smile, I pulled down the hood and activated the rocket. And watched him go, even as he called my name out.

And then... a gunshot, and it was all over. Not to sickness after all, but to a gun. And I had finally done something in my final moments...

For there I saw my rocket flying up into the sky...


	8. Alphonse Elric

_Edward Elric_

I almost lost him once, and now I knew that I could never, ever, let my little brother go. Not like this. Not when it's all my fault...

"Al..." My hands, both real and made of flesh, moved to the transmutation circle written in blood on my chest. "Al... This is for you. My life for yours." Because I can never live without you, I can never smile, laugh, or cry again without you, Al, because you're my little brother, and I'm never letting go of you again.

* * *

><p><em>Roy Mustang<em>

...

Broken. They were broken, as surely as Hell's mark was on them. Two brothers, and the only thing they could cling on to was each other...

How could I have made such a mistake? To ask these two, small broken boys to join the military?

I closed my eyes and leaned back heavily onto the chair, and hoped. Hoped they wouldn't pass the exams. For even if they had gone through Hell and back, nothing could prepare them for this, the sacrifices they would have to make. To kill a person on the whim of a superior. (An image of the Rockbells. A gun in my hand.)

...

Later that day, Edward Elric grew up and became a certified State Alchemist.

But it never really was enough...


	9. Teacher

**Teacher**

I had lived a good life. Maybe Sig and I never had a child of our own, but we were blessed with all the children around us. Edward and Alphonse, and even Wrath, the boy who I had birthed and then given up to the Gate.

Well, it's my turn to go now. It had been a miracle that I've lived so long with all my organs missing, but now my time is finally up.

Goodbye, everyone...


	10. Greed

For Number Eleven is my OC.

* * *

><p>I had been sealed in a room for over a hundred years, trapped in the agony of being neat the bones I had been created from.<p>

I was Greed, and they had taken everything away from me. I was left without my possessions, and now I had to regain them.

Then they came for me again, planning to steal everything and leave me in possession of _nothing_. They were going to seal me again, and I... I chose to help that Elric brat instead. I taught him how to kill, and maybe he'll get revenge on those bastards for me.

Because I am Greed, and I could not live without my possessions.


	11. Wrath

For "Guest". Thanks for requesting :)

* * *

><p><strong>Wrath<strong>

...

She's dead. Mommy's dead.

But... which one is she? Two faces appear in my mind, both kind and gentle. Both loving.

... I want to go to them. I miss Mom... But to see them again, I have to go to the Gate. I have to die.

I remembered those two boys. Ed and Al. How they would sacrifice anything for each other. I could do that now, couldn't I? I could finally help them along, give back what they had lost, and see my Mom again.

It was all I had ever wanted...


	12. Van Hohenheim

I was going to do this one before you requested, Number Eleven is my OC, but thanks again

* * *

><p>He had been their father. The beloved of their mother.<p>

Van Hohenheim. The man who had lived over three hundred years, jumping from body to body. He had died in the body Trisha Elric had fallen in love with, died in a world not his own. He died apologizing to his son for abandoning him when he was so young.

Yet, his sons would live on without him. After all, they had already done so for so long. He had failed in his promise to Trisha to protect them, but at least he knew that they would live on. Keep on moving forward. Never forgetting, but still living.

Now he could go to Trisha without worrying...


End file.
